Día de Muertos
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: Un viaje, una casa, muchos secretos le esperan a Sakura y con la ayuda de un fantasma descubrira los misterios que esconden el apellido Haruno... solo tiene unos días para hacerlo o perderá más de lo que imagina


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del famoso Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos Sasuke y Sakura hace siglos que estarían juntos, además del NaruHina y otras parejas, fuera de eso la historia es completamente mía y mi loca y desquiciada mente.**_

_**Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura**_

_**Ranking: + 18 años**_

_**Tipo: M**_

_**Advertencias: Lemmon **_

_**Resumen: Sakura debe viajar a Konoha a ver la vieja casa de los Haruno, ella no conoce mucho de Japón pero descubrirá un poco más de su pasado el día de Muertos. **_

**DÍA DE MUERTOS**

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro en la vida de una chica de 20 años, bueno algo así, es solo que por este fin de semana me fui de puente a la que ha sido la casa de mi familia por cientos de años, la vieja casona se encuentra en la antigua ciudad de ninjas, Konoha, a unos 300 kilómetros de la ciudad natal de mi abuelo, Nagasaki, y no es que quiera ir, es la última voluntad que me dio mi padre antes de morir.

Yo crecí en México, una hermosa ciudad debo de admitir y jamás me quejaré de ello, además tengo una vida bastante cómoda, soy la heredera de mi familia, vaya jamás en toda la existencia de mi clan, como era conocido en la época de los ninjas, se habían imaginado que yo sería la última heredera, ya que siempre mi familia busco que hubiera muchos herederos que expandieran el apellido, pero desde hace unos años, alrededor de un siglo fue disminuyendo, ya que muchos de mis familiares estuvieron cuando las bombas nucleares cayeron en Nagasaki durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

También algunos de los últimos hombres fuera de mi abuelo participaron como kamikazes, así que mi abuelo se quedo solo, siendo el menor y él último heredero, fue algo difícil pero con mucho esfuerzo, siguió sacando adelante el nombre de mi familia, para esto él huyo de Nagasaki y se asentó en México que era un país neutro, y donde siguió con el negocio de la familia y ahora con el trabajo de mi padre, la empresa que manejamos es la más importante de México y una de las 10 más poderosas a nivel mundial.

Mi padre, Kurosuke Haruno, al morir mi abuelo era un joven de 30 años y ya era una persona con gran educación, tenía una licenciatura en administración de empresas, maestría en finanzas y por si fuera poco doctorado en filosofía, todo eso le sirvió para crear el modelo más eficaz para nuestros trabajadores y para nuestro mercado, además de modelos para el manejo de nuestra empresa. Desde pequeña iba con él y veía como nuestros socios trabajaban de la mejor manera, como llamaba al capital humano de la empresa, al cual trataba con mucho cariño y siempre tratando de que todos se sintieran parte de lo mismo y era por eso que ellos apreciaban a mi padre, así que espero que pueda seguir con su mismo trabajo.

A diferencia de mi padre yo no estudie administración de empresas, con maestría en finanzas y un doctorado en filosofía, con varios diplomados en diferentes áreas administrativas y sociales, a pesar de que era el hombre que más admiro, pero es que yo no nací para esa área y mi padre lo supo, así que me apoyo para que estudiará Medicina a cambio de que yo conociera el manejo de la empresa y contratará a alguien como director general por si no lograba entender el manejo de la empresa, cuando él faltará.

Pero desde hace unos meses él enfermo y murió hace más de un mes, a mi me dolió de sobremanera y ahora como es costumbre en mi país natal, hoy es día de muertos, ya que sinceramente me consideró más mexicana que japonesa, ya que mi padre se enamoró perdidamente de mi madre, la cual era mexicana y de la cual herede su físico y de mi padre su carácter. Pero a todo esto no me he presentado, soy Haruno Sakura, como dicen en el país del sol naciente, como mencione antes soy como mi madre, tengo una hermosa cabellera rosa y mis ojos son color verde jade, además de ello mi piel es nívea y tengo un cuerpo bien formado.

Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en la promesa que le hice a mi padre, no era tan complicada, solo quería que fuera a visitar la antigua mansión Haruno y llevará mis respetos a mis ancestros japoneses y como parte de mi cultura mexicana montará un altar de muertos en el salón principal de la casa, donde se encontraban algunas de las cosas más importantes de mi familia; realmente nunca supe a que se refería, ya que mi padre mientras vivió jamás pudo regresar a Japón como era el deseo de mi abuelo, pero al menos yo cumpliré esa promesa.

El camino fue largo y demasiado cansado, ya que el vuelo duro más de 15 horas y además el trayecto de Nagasaki a Konoha era de más de 3 horas, así que estoy bastante exhausta y llegando a la antigua casa iré a arreglar una de las habitaciones y dormiré todas las horas que me tome de viaje y que por cuestiones de horario me han descompensado.

Llego a la cuidad de Konoha y parece como en los libros de historia de Japón, una ciudad con pocos autos, algunas bicicletas en el camino que se ve que no hace mucho pavimentaron, es un paisaje tan campirano, además la entrada estaba llena de árboles y el pasto más verde que jamás vi, las casas son tan hermosas de colores neutros y de fachadas de una sola forma, es como entrar a cualquiera de los libros de Japón.

Me estacione en lo que a mi parecer es el Ayuntamiento, ya que mi padre me pidió que fuera a ver los arreglos de la casa, para saber si alguien a dado posesión a la casa o para ver los movimientos que ha tenido la casa, ya que dejaré a alguien a cargo de la casa, y pienso regresar a mi país y por tanto no tengo fecha posible de mi retorno a este lugar

-Buenas tardes- le dije a una joven de cabello negro y corto, su piel era nívea

-Buenas tardes- me responde con una sonrisa -¿Tiene cita?

-iie- le respondo- es mi primera vez en esta ciudad

En ese momento vi como la joven iba a mandar a otra de las oficinas de gobierno y con lo cansada que estaba, era lo que menos deseaba en este mundo.

-Discúlpeme, pero olvide presentarme- le dije mientras que ella terminaba de sacar unos documentos- mi nombre Haruno Sakura- le dije de manera suave pero firme

-¿Dijo Haruno?- me pregunta con impresión

-Hai- le respondo, viendo la impresión de su rostro

- Permítame iré a hablar con la Hokage- mientras se levanta y entra a la oficina principal

Yo me quede realmente sin palabras, eso era la más extraño que me había sucedido en toda mi existencia, en México él solo escuchar mi apellido nipón, les llamaba la atención y hasta les representaba respeto cuando sabían quien era mi padre, pero en este país, fue desconcertante que solo mi apellido hiciera que la joven se fuera a hablar con la Hokage, que me imagino que es la jefa de esta hermosa ciudad.

-Srita. Haruno- me dice la joven abriendo la puerta- puede pasar

-Gracias- le digo con una sonrisa, mientras me daba el paso para entra a una oficina de gran impacto, muchos papeles, una computadora portátil y cientos de pergaminos de la antigüedad

-Srita. Haruno- me dice una señora que parece ser la Hokage, es de piel nívea sus ojos son color miel y su cabello es de un bello tono dorado peinado con dos coletas bajas, pero ella más que mirarme sentía que me analizaba- pensábamos que no queda nadie más de su clan

-Lo imaginaba- pensé por la obviedad del asunto- soy la hija de Kurosuke Haruno y él era hijo de Takeshi Haruno

-Recuerdo a Takeshi, fue el último Haruno que vivió cerca de esta ciudad- me dice como si lo hubiera conocido- su padre fue amigo de mi padre y siempre lo recuerdo con cariño- me dice como si conociera a mi familia- pero ¿qué trae a la última Haruno a esta ciudad?

-Vine a visitar la casa de mi familia- le respondo con tranquilidad- y conocer un poco más de mi herencia japonesa

-¿No eres de Japón?- me pregunta prestando aún más atención a mi persona

-No, nací en México- le respondí sin cambiar mi tono- discúlpeme Hokage…- le dije con duda, al no saber si hablaba correctamente

-Dime- me dice un poco menos seria

-¿Sabe donde se encuentra la casa de mi familia?- con el mismo tono de duda

-…- siento su silencio -la mansión Haruno se encuentra cerca del los terrenos del clan Uchiha

Me quede en la misma situación, no conocía ese clan ni siquiera sabía bien como había llegado a la oficina; pero este lugar se volvía raro a cada segundo que pasaba en este lugar.

-Mandaré a alguien que te guíe- me dice mientras llamaba por su teléfono- Shizune, trae a mi sucesor

-Enseguida Tsunade-sama- le responde

-Disculpe ¿quién o que es el Clan Uchiha?- le pregunte curiosa

-Fue uno de los clanes más antiguos e importantes de este lugar en la época de los ninjas- me dice un poco melancólica- eso fue hace dos siglos, cuando se extinguió el clan

-Entonces ¿por qué me dio ese lugar como punto de referencia?- le pregunto con mayor curiosidad

-Así se llama esa zona de ciudad, esta al norte de la ciudad- me dice más tranquila- es como algunos lugares que llevan el nombre de antiguos clanes

-…- me quedo impresionada- es como los personajes de México- pienso- comprendo, entonces espero llegar esa parte sin necesidad de ayuda- le respondo- además mi estancia será fugaz

-¿Un día o dos?- me pregunta

-Solo hasta el sábado- viendo que era martes- mi vuelo parte ese día por la tarde

-Si necesita ayuda, estaré en la oficina- me dice

-Arigatoo Gozaimasu- hago una reverencia que me enseño mi padre de las tradiciones japonesas

Me retire en silencio, realmente todo me parecía raro, era como si me conocieran, se que es obvio ya que mi familia en la época de las leyendas de ninjas y guerras entre pueblos era tan común como ver como cae la bolsa de valores o ver como es una de las nuevas cirugías, era un clan no tan importante, pero dicen que las habilidades médicas de las mujeres de mi familia, dieron a conocer un poco más el apellido de mi familia.

Después de eso me retire, no sin antes tomar un mapa de la ciudad, ya que me daría el gusto el día de mañana de arreglar todos los asuntos de la casa y de visitar algunos de los lugares que mi padre me relataba como parte de sus leyendas, esas historias que parecían de cuentos, mi favorita era la Sakura, que al igual que yo; era doctora o como le decían en esa época, ninja médico, según mi padre al recordarle a ella es que me puso este nombre, ya que ella vivió en esta aldea hace dos siglos.

Me hablaban de tantas historias que yo me impresionaba y muchas veces pensaba en viajar, pero yo tenía una vida en México y además tenía un novio, Sai, mi madre y cientos de recuerdos y tradiciones que eran mías y no, esto que era más fantasía; pero ya que me encontraba en este lugar iba a tomarlo como aprendizaje de mi nueva cultura.

Maneje no más de 10 minutos y pude llegar una escuela, que ahora era el bachillerato y próximamente la Universidad de Konoha, ya que este lugar a pesar de verse tan provinciano, tenía una gran población, calculó que la misma que la lista de socios de la empresa Haruno en México, así que era necesario que contará con universidades y de varios bachilleratos, ahora sé porque mi abuelo y su familia se mudaron a Nagasaki.

No más de 5 minutos después pase cerca de un restaurante de ramen, Ichiraku Ramen, estaba muy lleno, además tenía dos plantas y cientos de mesas que lo hacían ver como uno de los lugares más importantes, más adelante pase por una florería, parecía ser sencilla, pero era una de las florerías más grande que vi, así que solo sonreí y avance cuando el semáforo me indico y seguí con mi camino; a unas cuadras más pude apreciar un dojo, se llamaba Hyuga y tenía el símbolo de unos ojos perla, con eso último me fui acercando más por donde me marcaba el mapa a donde fue la casa de mis ancestros.

Ya por lo último pase por donde era el Clan Uchiha, realmente un sitio imponente, lleno de museos y de negocios, toda un metrópoli en una zona de no más de 10 cuadras, la casa o el museo que me llamo más la atención era el que se encontraba al fondo, era enorme, además según su anuncio aún guardaba las armas y vestimenta de una de las familia más importantes de Japón.

-Mañana lo visitaré- pensé mientras veía como fuera de esta última zona de encontraba la mansión más grande que vi en toda mi vida -la mansión Haruno-me dije

Estaba un poco sola, ya que pasando esta casa, se veían las construcciones de la época moderna, ya que sí, la ciudad no era un pequeño pueblo, era realmente como su nombre lo indicaba era una enorme ciudad, no mayor que Nagasaki, pero si considerablemente grande; puede ver mientras bajaba del auto que rente, negocios de tecnología, grandes centros comerciales y todo lo que pude imaginar de una ciudad, tenía suerte que la mansión se encontrará en una zona alta.

Baje mi maleta y me acomode un poco mi playera tipo polo color rosa y mis jeans que eran azules, saqué algunos de mis libros y mi computadora, y empecé a bajar las cosas que traía para la ofrenda que haría mañana que era el día oficial de muertos, hoy solo era primero de noviembre, día de todos los santos.

De un momento a otro sentí un terrible escalofrió y vi la completa oscuridad en la que me encontraba, parece ser que en esta zona se fue la luz, ya que se oscureció todo en un minuto, pero como fue mayor mi frío, entre al auto por mi sudadera, que también era rosa y prendí la luz de auto para poder alumbrar mi camino mientras buscaba alguna vela o una lámpara de petróleo.

Entre a al casa y vi la imponente estructura si por fuera era hermosa por dentro era cientos de veces mejor, a pesar de estar algo empolvada y un poco maltratada por el abandono de mi familia.

-Al menos nadie a ocupado esta casa- digo mirando la entrada principal, era un lobby de madera en el piso y con paredes de tapices de colores neutros y aparentes figuras de la región, más adelante estaban las escaleras, que era de madera y talladas a mano, por la forma.

Al lado de ellas deje las cajas con las ofrendas, busque una vela pero con un viento que no supe de donde venían las lámparas de gas de la casa se encendieron en un segundo, eso me causo un enorme miedo, así que tome mucho aire y trate de controlar mi mente que estaba por huir de la casa, cerré mis puños y me coloque las manos en la bolsa delantera de mi sudadera.

Regrese al auto por mis maletas y apague el auto, coloque la alarma y entre de nueva cuenta a la casa y solo subí las escaleras, temiendo que volviera a pasar lo hace unos minutos, pero por suerte todo se calmo y un poco más tranquila llegue a la segunda planta, había varias habitaciones pero mi curiosidad me llevo a la habitación que decía Sakura.

-Hecha para mi- pienso de manera burlona

Pero abro la puerta y veo lo empolvada y descuidada que se encontraba; sin embargo, la cama se veía en buen estado, había un ropero y lo que parecía la puerta del baño, también había un pequeño tocador blanco y un escritorio con algunos pergaminos. Deje mi maleta cerca de la cama y empecé a quitar todas las sábanas y edredones que cubrían la cama.

Busque entre mis cosas y coloqué las sábanas y edredones limpios que traje, ya que imaginaba estas condiciones de la casa, fuera de mil explicaciones, esta era la más racional y la más obvia.

-Lavare después esta sábanas- pensado en buscar una lavandería, para llevar todas las cosas de la casa y además de buscar un gran servicio de limpieza para el resto de casa -por ahora solo dormiré- dije terminando la cama y colocando mi maleta en la cama y sacando mi pijama.

Me metí al que vi como baño y que efectivamente era el baño, un poco sucio, pero en general muy poco polvo lo cubría, me cambie por un pantalón lila y una blusa de manga larga y cuello redondo con pequeños relieves de Gooffy, me coloque mis pantuflas del mismo color solo que tenía una figura de Mickey mouse. Salí del baño y cepille mi cabello y baje la maleta de la cama.

Me deje el cepillo en el tocador y me acosté quedando dormida de inmediato.

VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS

No pasaron más de dos horas cuando escuche como el cepillo se cayo, pero no le preste más atención, de solo girar mi cabeza y verlo en el suelo, me volví a dar la vuelta y trate de volver a dormir, pero empecé a escuchar ruido, provenía de la planta baja, muchos murmullos y palabras que con mi cansancio no distinguía, no era mi lengua materna el japonés.

Por un momento me estaba dejando guiar por mi cansancio y mi sueño, pero el ruido seguía, lo trataba de ignorar, pero después de unos segundos escuche como rompían las cosas y me levante de golpe, me coloque las pantuflas y solo armada de uno de mis libros de anatomía abrí lentamente la puerta, el rechinido de la puerta me hizo sentir un escalofrío de punta a punta de mi columna.

-No es nada, solo la puerta- me dije sin alarmarme, al menos sin dar más importancia a la necesaria pero vi hacia el pasillo y no había nada -falsa alarma- exclame en un suspiro de tranquilidad, pero no estaba de suerte esa noche y escuche como empezaba a escucharse truenos y una enorme tormenta -que noche

Me daba la vuelta, ya que no odiaba eso y sinceramente prefería cientos de veces eso que pensar en un ser de ultratumba o peor en un vil ladrón -el ruido de abajo- suspire pesadamente, buscando armarme de valor de cualquier lugar.

Baje las escaleras, mientras los rayos de la tormenta alumbraban mis pasos -Padre nuestro…- empecé a rezar a cada paso que daba, como toda buena católica rece todo lo que recordaba y hasta lo que no, pero llegue viva y más segura a la planta baja, pero me impresione cuando entre los rayos distinguí que alguien saco las cosas de las cajas.

-¿Qui...quién es...está ahí?- tartamudeo del miedo

Pero nadie me respondió -Gracia a Dios- pero tenía que averiguar quien era capaz de hacer algo a mis cosas, camine unos pasos más adelante, donde escuchaba murmullos -quítate los zapatos- escuche cerca de mi espalda, me di la vuelta -nadie- dije, pero los murmullos seguían en aumento -que niña más maleducada- escuche cerca de mi -que horribles zapatos de ratón- eso si me molesto

-¿Quién rayos está ahí?- exclame muy molesta y ofendida

Me di la vuelta y nadie -que raro- exclame al ver todo tranquilo y en total silencio, pero cuando creí escuchar ruido, escuche -Rayos- grite cuando escuche el tono de mi celular -Sai… casi me matas de un susto- reprendo a mi novio- ¿no sabes que son las 3 de la mañana en Japón?- al escuchar su disculpa -esta bien…- mientras seguía caminando y llegaba al gran salón -sabes que no quería venir, además yo quería ir a tu fiesta, amor- le digo, pero me pierdo entre fotos -sabes que te amo, no empieces con tu celos- suspiro- ya te dije mi padre me dijo que viniera, aunque todo esto es muy raro y solo quiero regresar contigo- más tranquila

Escucho las palabras de mi dulce novio, un galán de primera, piel blanca un cabello azabache y unos ojos negros, además tenía un cuerpo escultural y por el que babeaba la mitad de mis amigas y todas mis enemigas, no solo eso, era muy dulce y tierno, demasiado para mi gusto y que se había vuelto mi problema, no lo admitía pero era un fastidio.

-Tranquilo, como te dije solo es hasta el sábado- suspiro -después solo seré tuya- le digo sinceramente, ya que me ha propuesto vivir juntos y tal vez casarnos en unos meses

Eso me agradaba mucho, nosotros habíamos planeado una relación un poco abierta, pero ahora empezamos a verla como algo más formal y si podíamos soportar un par de años viviendo juntos, seguro nos casaríamos y bueno eso no será nada malo para ambos, aunque sigo pensando que es demasiado meloso para una chica tan moderna e independiente como yo.

-Sakura- escucho que me gritan molesto

-¿Quién te habla, mi flor?- me dice Sai, que también lo escucho

-Si te digo que no sé- asustada- ¿me creerías?

-¡Haruno Sakura!- claramente escuchando la voz de un hombre muy enojado

-¿Estás sola?- impresionado- ¿alguien sabe que estas ahí?

-No y estoy a punto de huir de esta casa- retrocediendo- ya me esta dando miedo

-¡Eres una molestia!- nuevamente la voz hablando

-Sai, te veo después- le digo viendo un enorme cuadro al chocar con la pared

-Espera ¡Sakura!- escucho a Sai -¿qué paso?- le cuelgo al momento

Estaba perpleja, la foto era mi viva imagen, cabello rosa solo que corto, ojos verdes jade y piel clara como la mía, solo su ropa era diferente, yo era demasiado femenina para mi profesión, siempre de zapatillas de alto tacón, minifaldas, jeans o licras que acentuaban más mi figura, luego hermosas blusas que hacían juego, suéter, botas, en fin, hermosa ropa y ni hablar de mi cara, mejoraba mi cara con algo de rímel y de sombra, un poco de brillo de labios, acentuaba más mi rostro y mi cabello siempre lo trataba de tener a mi moda pero largo.

En cambio, la chica del cuadro no era nada femenina, su ropa era un short y una playera, sandalias que no hacían gran juego y su cabello con una cinta, nada de maquillaje, ni un poco de rímel -Haruno Sakura- decía debajo del cuadro -así que ella es Sakura- pienso al ver la imagen -mañana veré un poco más de ella- digo menos inquieta -vaya casa llena de secretos- exclamo regresando a la habitación.

Sentía la brisa de nuevo pero la ignore por completo y los murmullos aumentaban -ni crean que les haré caso- me dije, más firme -solo tratan de provocarme- digo entre dientes al escuchar peores ofensas, que si mi cabello era de una forma, que si mi pijama era de dibujitos, que si mis pantuflas eran raras y porque usaba zapatos en la casa, después decían que porque las cajas, en fin no dejaban de molestarme, ya fueran fantasmas o voces de mi cansancio no me dejaban de molestar.

-¡Ya cállense!- grito furiosa- Hay personas que deben de dormir después de varias horas de viaje, además mañana regresarán a su vida normal- exclamo más tranquila- ya que jamás volveré a Konoha

Eso solo aumento los murmullos, que decían que si no fuera como Sakura, no creerían que era su bisnieta o no se que dijeron, solo escuchaba ofensas de porque había regresado, que tenía que hacer ahí si por decenas de años los habíamos abandonado, en fin, solo trataban de asustarme y yo seguía tan tranquila como siempre.

Volví a entrar a la habitación, ya que no había más que hacer que tratar de soportar los murmullos de la noche o algo así, me coloque mis auriculares y puse música de mi celular, música en español y una que otra balada en inglés para evitar esas voces, así que si me siguieron ofendiendo no lo supe, porque el sueño me empezaba a vencer, solo cerré mis ojos, pero la cama sentía que alguien la movía, irónicamente solo aumento mi sueño y no supe más hasta la mañana.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Me desperté de mejor humor, vi la hora y había dormido casi 10 horas, un exceso para mi vida como estudiante de medicina, pero me sentía tan bien, como renovada, solo recordaba que había tenido un sueño muy extraño, donde yo vestía la ropa de la chica del cuadro y me pasaban cientos de cosas al lado de un chico muy atractivo pero que no me trataba bien y solo recordaba la palabra molestia, cuando me hablaba o tenia algo que ver.

-Que sueño más raro- exclamo mientras me estiro y me levanto de la cama

Camino por el pasillo y veo que trataron de levantarme cientos de ocasiones, tiraron muchas cosas e hicieron un total alboroto, por lo que me quito mis auriculares, que aún reproducían música, tenía más de 15 horas de música, pero al quitármelos me quede en total silencio, regrese a la habitación y me di un baño, me puse unos jeans azul marino, una blusa roja y unas zapatillas negro, me deje el cabello suelto y me maquillé natural pero resaltando mis ojos.

Después tome mi cartera que la coloco en la bolsa de atrás del pantalón y mi celular en la de adelante, me volví a colocar los auriculares y salí tranquilamente de casa, cerrándola por supuesto con la llave, ahora me encuentro caminando por las calles de la ciudad, la parte moderna y contemporánea, paso a desayunar en un pequeño puesto de un mercado local y un poco más de dos horas de buscar negocios de limpieza y mobiliario, veo que solo los abren hasta el día de mañana, el día 31 no trabajaban por Halloween.

-Me quedaré un día más- suspiro dándome la vuelta de regreso

Cuando llego a casa, veo a un chico rubio recargado en mi auto a lado de una chica de cabello negro azulado, parece que me esperan, porque veo que bosteza el joven mientras revisa su reloj y toma de la mano a la chica, que me imagino es su novia o sino me equivoco, su prometida, al ver que lleva un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

-Konichiwa- le digo al llegar a la casa -¿se les ofrece algo?

-Konichiwa- me dice el joven rubio- mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y ella es mi prometida Hyuga Hinata

-Mucho gusto- les digo con una reverencia- soy Haruno Sakura- mientras levanto mi mano

-Es un placer- me dice el joven- hemos venido, porque Tsunade-sama me pidió venir a ayudarla con sus trámites, como el nuevo alcalde tengo que estar a cargo de todos estos trámites

-Hai, lo entiendo- le digo- por ahora solo me interesa buscar algunos servicios para la casa, como limpieza y mantenimiento

-¿Piensa habitar la casa?- me pregunta con gran impresión

-iie, pero pienso dejarla en el mejor estado- le digo con una gota en la frente, por ver su aún rostro de impresión o más bien de pánico- además es parte de la herencia de mi familia y he pensado seriamente en transformar este sitio en un museo

-Seria una locura- escucho que murmura- ¿acaso sabe lo que dicen de su propiedad, srita. Haruno?

-Sinceramente lo desconozco, mi padre y mi abuelo no habitaron esta propiedad- le digo mirando el imponente edificio

-Entonces seria prudente que me acompañará- me dice sin soltar a su novia que guardaba silencio

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto con curiosidad

-A decirte un poco de la historia de tu clan- me dice su joven prometida

Después todo se volvió un terrible silencio, donde en las caras de ellos se veía una clara impresión y un poco de miedo, así que vi prudente guardar silencio y solo seguirlos por las calles que llevaban a los terrenos Uchiha, que se encontraban cerrados por ser 31 de octubre; sin embargo, eso no los detuvo y siguieron caminando hasta la casa más grande y museo de Konoha, que a pesar de estar cerrado usaron la llave para entrar.

-Veras- empieza a decir el joven pelirrubio- hace dos siglos nuestras familias pertenecieron a un equipo de ninjas- mientras que veo con gran impresión un cuadro con mi ancestro Sakura, al lado de un chico muy parecido a Naruto y otro chico, que era el de mis sueños

-¿Ella es Sakura?- le pregunto señalándola

-Efectivamente- me dice sonriendo- y éste guapo joven en mi ancestro, Uzumaki Naruto- alarga más su sonrisa

-¿Quién es este joven?- señalando al chico con el que soñé en la noche

-Su nombre era Uchiha Sasuke- quitando un poco su sonrisa- fue el último de su clan y fue el mejor amigo de mi ancestro, verás su historia es larga y va relacionada con tu familia

-¿Con mi familia?- volviendo a mirar esos ojos negros y profundos que me estaban perdiendo

-Hai, nuestras familias desde ese momento han tenido un gran lazo- me dice un poco más serio- los tres juntos con su sensei Hatake Kakashi, fueron uno de los mejores equipos, pero pasaron por muchos conflictos…

Me empezó a relatar las historias del equipo 7, que eran parte de lo que había soñado esa noche y que comenzaba a recordar y como se fueron uniendo, separando y cambiando de bando… en fin, la historia del equipo hasta que el joven Uchiha abandono el equipo y que Sakura le hizo prometer al ancestro de Naruto que lo trajera de vuelta.

-¿Por qué lo quería de vuelta?- mientras caminábamos por los pasillos y nos topábamos con la imagen del chico de ojos negros, solo aparecía él, pero se veía mucho más grande y vestía ropa tradicional de Japón y portaba una hermosa katana en su mano derecha

-Bueno, tu ancestro Sakura estaba enamorada del joven Uchiha- me lo dice sin más- ella una noche antes trato de detenerlo pero no pudo, ni siquiera mi ancestro en esa época lo pudo lograr

Y siguió con el relato que se volvía más interesante, después me hablo de como lo intentaron regresar, cuando mi ancestro dijo unirse a él, para salvarlo, a manera de acabar con la vida de él y que él casi la mataba, muchos conflictos, una guerra de los ninjas de todo el país contra una organización del mal y bueno eso ya no iba tan acorde con la relación de las tres familias.

-Nee Naruto ¿y después de eso como se siguen relacionando las tres familias?- le pregunto

-Más bien él y tu familia, ya que si no fuera por su sacrificio, no existiría tu familia- me dice serio pero tranquilo

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto sin dejar de mirar los ojos negros del chico del cuadro

-Verás, al final de la cuarta guerra ninja, hubo grandes enfrentamientos y cientos de muertes, Sakura, tu ancestro, estaba en la unidad médica, pero la quisieron usar de señuelo un tal Madara, mi ancestro no podía hacer mucho solo, así que con la ayuda de Sasuke rescataron a Sakura, pero en un descuido él tuvo que elegir entre su vida y la de ella- suspira con melancolía- lo que nadie sabía es que él también la amaba y la salvo sin pensarlo

-…- yo me quede en silencio- pero ¿cómo es que nadie lo noto?

-Como te decía era una persona fría y reservada, solo hasta ese momento le confeso que la amaba y ella después de verlo morir en sus brazos, se lo conto a mi ancestro y ambos guardaron el secreto

-Realmente si le debemos la vida- impresionada- ¿qué paso después?

-Tu ancestro tardo varios años en reponerse del golpe, pero después se caso y tuvo a su único heredero que llevo su apellido al morir su esposo en una misión antes del parto de ella

-No tuvo una gran vida- suspiro -¿ahora dime qué pasa con mi casa?

-Era lo más importante- me dice entregándome relicario con la foto de Sasuke y saliendo de la casa- parece ser que algunas almas en pena viven en ella, pero no sabemos de quien son los espíritus, con muchas guerras, estamos llenos de fantasmas

-¿Y cuándo empezaron a aparecer?- pregunto

-Unos meses después que abandonaron la casa tus bisabuelos- me dice- parece que era una señal para que volvieran-tranquilo

-Pues al menos lo que es a mi, solo me quieren lejos de ahí- bufo molesta- por eso quiero ver un encargado de la propiedad y servicios de mantenimiento

-Me parece una gran idea- me dice- buscaré los contactos y mañana podrás disponer de ellos

-Motto Arigatoo- sonrió levemente- además después de mi boda no creo volver a Konoha- le aclaro

En ese momento no hubo una respuesta ya que nos tuvimos que esconder de varias ramas que se caían con gran fuerza de los árboles de cerezo, como si quisieran atacarnos, así que solo corrí, pero al llevar mis tacones, me lastime el pie, llegue a la casa con vida y veía de nuevo el atardecer y el inicio de una dura noche. Los chicos se había ido en dirección opuesta, no me dieron tiempo de despedirme; ya que las ramas y un terrible viento no nos dejo.

-Mañana colocó el altar y sayonara a todo esto- exclamo con una mueca de felicidad

-Sakura- me vuelven a decir esa voz masculina de ayer

-De nuevo- suspiro pesadamente y bajando la cabeza -¿quién eres?

-Molestia- me dice molesto

-¿Quién eres?- repito seria- no pienso hacerte daño

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke- escucho en los pasillos

-Mira Sasuke, yo no soy ESA Sakura-le recalco al viento muy molesta- ella te habrá amado y toda esa cursilería- cruzando mis brazos- pero yo, yo ni siquiera sabía de ti-vuelvo a recalcar- así que déjame en paz- subiendo las escaleras

El viento en ese instante se tornó más fuerte, elevándome un metro o más del suelo y así que solo me detengo de la escalera de madera y cierro mis ojos, sé que si me suelto por solo un instante, saldré volando unos metros y me lastimaré con alguna fractura como mínimo; pero me estaban jalando con fuerza y se empezaron a escuchar varios gritos que no se entendía ya que el viento los cortaba.

-Sasuke, por favor, detente- le grito sin abrir los ojos- solo dime que quieres, por favor, haré lo que sea, solo pará

Eso solo aumentaba el furor del viento que por momentos se sentían muy caliente, como el fuego, así que abro los ojos y veo todo lleno de fuego, cada rincón del pasillo y de las escaleras.

-Dios- exclamo muy asustada, así que con cuidado baje al suelo que se empezaba a quemar, trataba de bajar por las escaleras llenas de fuego, más de una vez me atore con las escaleras que se rompían, poco a poco el fuego cubría la casa como si siguiera mis pasos -Yo no he hecho nada para esto- digo mientras esquivo pedazos de la casa y que más de alguno casi me golpea

Corrí hasta el jardín interior de la casa, pensé que en ese momento se iba a caer la casa, un intenso fuego la habría destruido; pero en cuando salí, se apagaba el fuego dentro de la casa y solo un camino de fuego salía a perseguirme hasta que caigo en el estanque de la casa y veo el rostro de un joven cubriendo la fachada interior, que se iba desprendiendo como una sombra en el camino de fuego, tomando su figura completa y acercándose a donde me encontraba.

-Tu provocaste todo esto- me dice la figura de fuego, sus ojos sin embargo parecían de sangre solo con unas figuras negras

-¿Q- qué hi-hice?- nado hacia el lado opuesto- solo vine a cumplir una petición de mi padre- asustada- no tenía la necesidad de volver a este lugar, mi vida no esta aquí

-Te equivocas, por años yo he habitado esta casa que ustedes dejaron sola- me dice molesto- y he visto todo lo que ha hecho tu familia, dejando abandonado su linaje ninja

-¿Ninja?- fingiendo no entender esa historia- pero si mi familia es de… de médicos y administradores

-¿Crees qué te creeré eso después de que él Dobe te conto todo eso?- me grita mientras aumenta su tamaño

-Pero eso lo sé hace unos minutos- le digo asustada- yo solo sabía que mi familia era de Japón por el apellido y hasta hace unos meses supe de este lugar

-Entonces veras la verdad- me dice apagando el fuego de todo y sin dejar la menor marca de lo ocurrido

-Hai - le digo al ver que flotaba por el agua-

-Solo verás la verdad- jalándome y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos

En ese instante me transporto a las diferentes épocas de mi familia, desde Sakura que fue la que construyo la casa y la arreglo a su gusto, hasta mis bisabuelo que por problemas tuvieron que salir hacia Nagasaki y dejar que la casa se ensuciará y empolvará, los años fueron dejando que la casa se volviera vieja y se maltratará; solo que él la mantuvo viva, aumentando su fuerza y solo dejándola un poco empolvada.

Salí de la ilusión y caí al pasto un poco húmeda y me imagino con el maquillaje corrido y mi cabello seguro que era un vil estropajo, por ahora no me preocupo de eso, porque el fantasma se encontraba más cansado y empezaba a desaparecer el fuego que cubría su cuerpo; solo tardo unos minutos para regresar a su forma fantasmagórica.

Era como ver su imagen a través de un cristal, era una figura de un chico con ropa de la época antigua, no se veía el color de nada, ya que su figura completa era azul, sus ojos se veían; sin embargo, una total tristeza, acompañada de una profunda soledad y sobretodo de una terrible venganza y odio.

-Tenías razón, nosotros como familia de ella- hablo primero -debimos cuidar mejor la casa- mientras me limpio la cara que no se corrió el maquillaje por ser a prueba de agua

-Hmp…- solo me dice

-Pero la vida cambia y siempre estamos en movimiento- pensándolo con más detenimiento- en Nagasaki había universidades, aquí no- susurro- y después con las bombas nucleares, no era bueno volver, muchos estragos posteriores

-Un verdadero shinobi no abandona las cosas importantes- me responde serio

-Seguro ellos ya no eran ninjas y con la modernidad era necesario caminar hacia adelante y dejar nido- le digo seria

-Eres aún más molesta que Sakura- me dice molesto y cruzando sus brazos

-Mira no sé si fue una ofensa o un alago, así que mejor lo dejaré así- concluyo mientras me pongo de pie- además por esta noche estaré conviviendo contigo en esta casa y a mi edad discutir con alguien por nada es absurdo

-Hmp… solo porque es tu casa- dice flotando

Me empezó a seguir y aunque era extraño tener a alguien que me seguía hasta la habitación, era un poco menos solo y al menos a mi me daba una gran tranquilidad, tenía muchas cosas que averiguar y sabía que mañana empezarían a limpiar la casa y colocaría el altar de muertos para la llegada de mis ancestros, tal vez le empezaría a preguntar un par de cosas de su vida.


End file.
